Haunting Loneliness
by neptune-kitty
Summary: After years of wanting a normal life, the scouts finally get it, well all but Rei, who seems to be fighting a battle of her own, a battle with loneliness. Visions, Dreams, Nightmares of mystical eyes that seem to keep her awake. What Will she do?


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, I wish I did, but who wouldn't want to, but that's beside the point.

Author's note: I hope you like this one; it's something I have been working on for a month now, something I think you Rei fans will really like. I would love to hear feed back and ideas if you have any. Thanks and enjoy the show!

Haunting Loneliness

Chapter 1: So It Begins

The sky shimmer and the moon shined down brightly upon the earth's surface, like a diamond the moon beamed rays of light created an atmosphere which would bring a new area upon the universe, a time called peace. With the Galaxy at peace, the senshi retired, with hopes of Crystal Tokyo nearing them. All was well; everyone was joyous with no care in the world, except for one, who always seemed to be hunted by eyes of past, and perhaps future.

A gentle wind ran through the warm summer night in Tokyo. The shrine glowed with glory as it bathed in the richest of moon's light. This was the perfect night for lovers, perhaps what kept her awake the most. She sighted softly as she turned again for the thousandth time that night. She laid her head on the pillow, slowly examining her surroundings, the moon's rays gazing through her window caught her attention, as the soft beams of light appeared to fall everywhere in the room except on her, but for Rei Hino this was nothing new, she had always been in the darkness, utterly alone. She quickly pushed her thought aside, and rolled over not wanting to depress herself further. She glanced at the space next to her, and reached an arm out to touch the cold satin sheets that laid beside her, tears drop fell from her eyes and burned upon her cheeks as she tired to forget her loneliness. If there was one thing this raven haired beauty was more familiar with it than anyone else it would be loneliness. A loneliness that would appear to be endless.

As the night pressed on Rei tossed and turned with visions of electric blue pools stained her mind. The eyes she seemed to want, but at the same time be running from her whole life. Sleep never truly came to her that faithful night, or any night for that matter, the same eyes have hunted her for as long as she could remember.

* * *

The sun had raised had come many hours before the Raven haired beauty finally removed the covers from over her head. She grumbled softly as she realized it was already 12 pm, 'yet another sleepless night,' she thought to herself. She quickly got out of bed and throw on her robe, tiredly she stumbled out of her room into the kitchen were she hoped she find a nice pot of green tea waiting for her and warm smiles from the a special person in her life, but she didn't have anyone special or a life for that matter. Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and a squeal from her future queen. She headed for the door, as she reached it, she saw her reflection in the mirror and decided to at least try and fix her appearance, but it was no use she was just a royal mess. She quickly planted a fake smile on her face and answered the door. She was greeted back with smiles that than turned to frowns at the first sight of her unusual appearance "Are you okay, Rei," Asked Ami. Rei simply replied with a nodded to her friend assure her with a smile, as she shut the door behind her once all of her friends were in the shrine. "Sorry about taking so long to answer the door you guys, I over slept," she said softly as she hugged her friends. Her friends smiled at her and Minako eyed her curiously and commented teasingly "Did you and Usagi switch places or something, she's usually the one who over sleeps and for once she's on time." "I resent that," Usagi said as she blow raspberries at Minako, The girls giggled in unison, it almost seemed like old time for Rei, just for a second, but the next topic of subject would change that all quickly. "So Rei have you met anyone lately" said Makoto interestedly. Rei forced a smile on her lips and told her how she simply did have time to date right now. The comment got the rest of the girls worried. It had been literally years since Rei has dated anyone. Ever since the scouts retired, Rei hadn't seemed the same, she was always odd, but even her behavior as of late was not normal for Rei Hino and that was saying a lot. The girls had to do something to help their friend, but what?

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like the first chapter. There will be more to come soon. Please review and be gentle this is my first serious fanfic. I thank you for reading my Fic. Have a nice night/day!

Neptune-kitty


End file.
